gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Datchanamoorthy Ramu
|birth_place=Panruti |death_date= |death_place= |occupation= Civic Leader, Human Rights Educator |nationality=Indian |website=http://datchana.in |footnotes= |office=Youth for Human Rights South India Office |term_start=6 June 2011 |parents=A.Ramu R.Rukumani }} Datchanamoorthy is a Civic Leader from Tamil Nadu, India. He is currently a Human Rights Activist from Youth for Human Rights International, holding office since 6 June 2011. He is also the Founder of the United Youth Club Panruti (UYC). DatchanaMoorthy was the Youth Ambassador for various Human Rights Summit from 2012 to 2016.And also known RTI Activist. RTI INDIA|website=www.rtiindia.org|access-date=2016-06-19}} Early life and education Datchanamoorthy was born on 7 June 1991 at Panruti to A. Ramu and R. Rukkumani . Ramu was a Former by profession. Datchanamoorthy completed his 10th from Seventh Day Adventist Hr Sec School, Panruti in 2006 and finished his higher secondary in 2008 from Seventh Day Adventist Hr Sec School, Panruti, Panruti. He completed his B.Tech-IT from KCET,Cuddalore Anna University.He severed as Volunteer at NSS during his college days. He spent a half stint serving as a Volunteer Supervisor Data Entry for Socio-economic Survey of India Neyveli. In 2012. Datchanamoorthy have participated as Indian National Delegate in BRICS Youth Summit 2016 at Gawhati,AssamCall to Actions. Volunteerism DatchanaMoorthy joined Human Rights Platform, founded by his Good friend and became the youth wing president for Cuddaore Dist . In 2012. Awards and Honors The General Secretary of Youth for Human Rights International Dr Mary Shuttleworth described him as a ‘Human Rights Defender’. presented him with an Award of appreciation 4th Annual Asia Human Rights Summit. And Also Got featured in MYWORLD 2015 of United Nations 1.Golden Ambassador Award 2016 2.Excellence in Service Award 2016 3.Human Rights Hero Award-2015 4.Associate Fellow-Royal commonwealth Society 5.Associate Fellow-IONMICS 6.Best Volunteer -Govt of India(www.mygov.in) 7.Human Rights Educator-2013 8.Young Tamil Literature-2005 9.Young Tamil Literature-2006 10.Ilakiya Sirpi-2007 Personal life Datchanamoorthy, a name that has left imprints in the books of Indian Human Rights Education ; today is an iconic leader who has raised eyebrows in Tamil Nadu with his visionary outlook for the state. Known for his crusading efforts demanding the compulsory Human Rights Education in the country, DatchanaMoorthy is a man on a fanatic mission to make Tamil Nadu a model state to the world. DatchanaMoorthy, an Engineer by profession was born in an agrarian family. His father Theiva Thiru Soolai . A.Ramu was an agriculturist the father was travelling on his tough Schedule to promote the family's Economic position, the major part of responsibility of taking care of DatchanaMoorthy fell on his mother, Mrs. Rukkumani Amma. She wanted Datchanamoorthy to emerge as a disciplined man than an academic wizard. Following his father's footsteps he chose to pursue Engineering and entered The Anna University affiliated college, a top notch institution in Tamil Nadu through an open competition. DatchanaMoorthy always had a longing to take quality Technology to the rural masses. This has prompted him to spend 4 years of his initial career serving as a Volunteer with Govt of India. His exposure of rural India helped him understand the oppression, poverty and neglect that the people in the area were facing. DatchanaMoorthy an ardent lover of sports captained Kabadi,Chess and volleyball teams at his school. He was state level athlete for events that include 100 meters, 200 meters, triple and long jump and excelled in aquatics too. As a member of the NSS, He also served as the conference secretary at College while pursuing Engineering. References Category:1991 births Category:Living people